


Caminante

by Syntax



Category: Ghost - Mystery Skulls (Music Video)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syntax/pseuds/Syntax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation on events after Freaking Out.</p>
<p>The poltergeist has come back, and Arthur thinks about some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know man, I just saw some ficlets and I really like the idea of lewlew travelling with the gang without them knowing it's him, just accept this.
> 
> I might add more to this, I dunno.

He and Vivi had ran into one a few weeks ago, presenting as a skeleton in a suit and chasing them all around its domain before going berserk and blowing the whole place up. They managed to escape in time and drive far, far away from the place, but that was mostly to calm his own nerves. Poltergeists were dangerous, but they couldn't leave their domain to haunt other places.

Arthur had discovered that the only thing more terrifying was an angry poltergeist that could. And this one had brought company.

He'd pressed himself so far into the cushions of the van's back seat that he could practically feel the cold touch of the metal wall behind the polyester upholstery. His leg was twitching at about a seven point eight on the richter scale and sweat dripped down his face and back despite the cool breeze flowing into the van from outside. Vivi was out there with the poltergeist. And she'd gone unarmed. Arthur almost couldn't watch them, but for Vivi's sake he had to. The van's back doors were open, showing a notably unafraid woman in blue checking out the poltergeist.

Vivi was ecstatic, circling around the sharp dressed spirit and gabbing a mile a minute about how fascinating it was and maybe it was a kind of spirit they didn't know about or maybe this or that or some other thing and practically any other topic that came to mind except for the fact that last time they'd seen this guy it'd tried to burn them alive and now it'd come barreling down the highway in a tricked out semi to save them from some kind of pissed off tree lady.

Which, as far as Arthur was concerned, was probably a lot more pressing of a question than why the poltergeist chose to give itself hair instead of a lower jaw. Not that Vivi'd get any answers anyways, everything that the spirit had said to them was in Spanish.

Angry Spanish.

Mystery jumped on the cushion next to him. Arthur grabbed the dog by his sides and pulled him into his lap, mindlessly petting his belly as he kept his eyes trained on Vivi and the poltergeist. Mystery gave a short yip at the sudden movement but Arthur paid it no mind. He needed something to do with his hands, and he didn't dare take his eyes off the two outside of the van for even the two seconds it would take to get a rubik's cube or something. The dog would have to do.

Vivi had apparently moved on from her immediate questions and situationed herself in her most intimidating stance. Arthur's hopes swelled. This must be the important questions coming up. They were standing (well the poltergeist was floating but whatever) a good ten yards away from the van where he was, so Arthur couldn't fully make out what Vivi was saying, and he certainly couldn't make out what the ghost was saying. Arthur wouldn't call his Spanish poor by any means, but he wasn't conversation level. Neither was Vivi, but hers was better than his, so she was the one doing the talking.

Mystery squirmed in Arthur's arms, apparently having had enough of his nervous pettings, but stopped when the human bapped him on the nose and made a shushing sound. They appeared to be arguing. The poltergeist was gesturing madly, what it was trying to convey Arthur didn't know, but Vivi wasn't having any of it. She shoved her finger at the poltergeist's skull and swung her arm back in the direction of the van—clearly she was still mad that the spirit had attacked them the last time they'd all met.

For a moment the poltergeist looked back in Arthur's direction and the two met gazes. Arthur felt his heart stop. Mystery suddenly nipped at Arthur's arm, causing him to yelp and look back down at the escaping dog, breaking the moment. By the time he looked back its shoulders were slumped over and it appeared to be listening to Vivi more willingly. The poltergeist nodded at something she said, and floated over to its semi, apparently having come to an understanding.

Arthur took a gulp as Vivi headed back to the van. He had a feeling that whatever she reported back to him, that ghost wouldn't be leaving them anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I know this is short but whatever I didn't feel like writing more.

The ghost was staring at him.  No, not staring.  Glowering.  As a matter of fact Arthur was certain the ghost was trying to kill him with only the sheer force of its gaze and its inexplicable hatred of him.  He took a gulp and kept walking, making sure not to turn his head or show much outward fear.  Mystery padded along beside him and let out a low whine.  They could get through this.

For the past few days they’d gone back to travelling on the road.  There’d been no signs of the tree woman, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t come back.  Mystery seemed especially antsy about the notion, and had started keeping watch on the few times the van had to stop.  The ghost has insisted on following them in its semi— _”No te voy a dejar fuera de mi vista.”_ —and Vivi couldn’t find much reason to say no—aside from the fact that fighting the spirit that was trying to murder them didn’t really balance out its own attempt to murder them—so for the time being the spent their days with the semi trailing after them.

Currently, Vivi wanted to check out what was in the semi’s trailer.  They’d both inspected the exterior of the rig, and the interior of the cab—Vivi had squealed at the chili mirror ornaments while Arthur noted that despite being an automatic, the car still had an emergency brake, which struck him as odd—, but neither of them had seen what might be lurking in the bulk of the semi’s mass.  It’d taken Vivi a while to figure out how to word her request in her flimsy Spanish, and longer still to convince the ghost to let Arthur join her, but he’d finally relented.

Arthur noticed that the ghost seemed to do that a lot when Vivi made requests to it.

Vivi bounced on her feet like a kid waiting for the clerk to hand them their icecream.  The ghost glided over to the trailer’s back side and fiddled with the lock holding the doors together.  Arthur could hear it whispering something as its efforts dragged on before it finally snapped and just set the lock on fire.  It turned to face them and magicked the doors open wide with a flourish.

The trailer was full of chickens.  Mystery went batshit.


End file.
